Protective Father
by 15sok
Summary: The Liones Royal Life were soon inform by a Holy Knight on what happened to Elizabeth when she left for Camelot. This is a oneshot which I don't own the series or characters.


As Liones was slowly being rebuilt and the Seven Deadly Sins were at Istar for training, the Liones Royal Family were having a friendly launch as Baltra, Margaret, and Veronica were all having launch in peace after many insane events that happen to them over the month.

Baltra was the first to speak, "so, sir Gilthunder, Howzer, and Griamore are off on their journey, is that correct," "yes, that stupid Griamore care about this journey more than about me," Veronica said putty in a cute way while her older sister, Margaret laugh, "yes, the three will be off, but whenever Liones is in danger, they will rush back in to save us," Margaret said.

"I see, good to know," Baltra said as he drink his tea until a Holy Knight came birthing through the door, "your majesty, your majesty, I have news on your daughter, princess Elizabeth," the Holy Knight said.

Baltra was so surprise by this news, he spit out his tea and on to the Holy Knight face, "it burns, it burns," the Holy Knight scream as the tea was hot!

"Well, go on, what happen," Veronica said as Baltra apologize to the Holy Knight. After Elizabeth left to help the Deadly Sins, Baltra grew worry of what happen to her until he got news on her being at Camelot , but soon grow worry as she is alone with Meliodas and he knows how he can be.

Don't get him wrong, he trust in Meliodas and sees him as a great knight, even greater than Zaratras, but still worry about his perverted nature towards his daughter, Elizabeth, as she is very naïve which he blame himself as he spoiled her too much.

"Your majesty, your daughter, princess Elizabeth, is currently at Istar for training along with the other Seven Deadly Sins and the king of Camelot, Arthur," the Holy Knight said.

"Istar, isn't that the home of the Druids, I believe Elizabeth is a Druid herself, at least by blood," Margaret said.

"Well, that place is well protected, I believe she is fine," Baltra said as he has faith in his little girl, Elizabeth.

"But, that is not the big news," the Holy Knight said, "oh, what is it," Baltra said as he drink his tea once more, "your daughter, princess Elizabeth, is in love," the Holy Knight said which greatly surprise Baltra and made him spit out his tea at the Holy Knight face once more, "my face, it burns," the Holy Knight scream.

"wait, wait, wait, you are saying my little sister, Eli, is in love," Veronica said in disbelieve while Margaret seems surprise, but not as much as the others.

"So, who is it, is it king Arthur, sir King, sir Ban, how is it," Baltra said trying to figure out whose his baby sister fell for.

However, the Holy Knight got out a protective shield which draw the others attention, "what are you doing," Veronica said, "protecting myself," Holy Knight said.

"You are wearing armor," Margaret said, "yeah, and look how far it protected me, anyway, the man she fell in love is none other then sir Meliodas, the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins," Holy Knight said as Baltra drink his tea and spit it out once more at the Holy Knight, "again with the face, why is the tea still so hot," Holy Knight said screaming as he left the place as far away from the tea.

The room was soon silence by the news until Baltra broke it, "I don't believe this, my daughter, Elizabeth, is in love with that perverted old man," Baltra said.

"Aren't you old too, father," Veronica said, "that is not the point, I always thought Elizabeth let him grope her is because she didn't understand what it mean, but she was just in love," Baltra said.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I am glad Elizabeth found a man she can trust," Margaret said, "yeah, Meliodas is a good man, but he is too perverted and far too old for Elizabeth," Baltra said.

"How old were you when you married mom," Veronica said, "well I was...wait why am I being lectured, Elizabeth is the one in trouble," Baltra said.

"Why," the two girls said, "because Meliodas is already in love with someone else, and she is dead. It seems Meliodas doesn't want to move on," Baltra said which surprise the two sisters, until Margaret spoke, "well, Elizabeth is no longer a little girl, father, Elizabeth will face heart break at some point in her life, and if it did happen, I know Meliodas will be kind enough to let her down gently," Margaret said.

This surprise Baltra and Veronica, but grew a warm smile, "I guess you are right, I see you will make a fine queen in the future," Baltra said which made Margaret smile, "with Gil as your king," Veronica tease Margaret which made her blush heavily and made the family member laugh.

'Elizabeth, I am not going to stop you from falling in love, but make sure he loves you back,' Baltra thought to himself.


End file.
